Save me
by water raven
Summary: Romy songfic Gambit and Rogue are trying to 'save' one another in their own ways based on the frays 'how to save a life' twist on the end on who has been 'lost'one shot! rr plz


Right I've been thinking about doing a songfic for ages, it's not really a song fic… it just has a song in it **smiles**

Anywho.. I did change some words to the lyrics so don't burn me for it, when it says she its actually he. Okay?

And I've used a line out of one of the movies; think it's the 1st one

* * *

Remy looked up to the third widow on the right, the one with the old elm tree outside, the golden light was shining out the window._ I don' know why I keep doin' dis. _Sighing Remy used some of his thieving skills to climb up the tree. Shaking his head to move his copper bangs awy from his eyes he looked around, making sure no one had seen him. Balancing on one of the more sturdy branches he shook his head, chiding himself silently. _She didn' wanna talk t' me four hours ago, wah's gonna make 'er wanna talk ta me now?_ Leaning out slightly Remy tried to glimpse into her room, _An' why am I comin' through the window? The Wolf mans not in an' I can sneak pas' all dere inside security. Humh maybe I should warn dem about dat._ Carefully Remy searched the room, she was there sitting on the floor, legs drawn up doing some homework, it looked like English. Remy jumped across the small gap separating the tree from the small balcony, landing silently. She hadn't noticed. In the past he would have bragged about the fact that he managed to jump the three-foot gap without alerting anyone, but now, now it was different somehow. Hiding in the shadows he watched her, she was incredibly beautiful like this, loose fitting clothes, none of the goth make-up that hid her heart shaped face. Remy was contemplating whether he should knock or not, finally deciding on knocking, considering how their last conversation ended in her screaming at him. She might still be angry with him, and Remy had no intention of foolishly putting himself in such a position a second time in one day. 

Rogue was sitting on the floor trying desperately to concentrate on her English essay on a Shakespeare sonnet, tears where threatening to spill onto her cheeks, quickly she blinked them back. He'd done it. He made her upset. She was fine until he came and asked if she was 'alright'. Of course shes not 'alright'!, _what do they expect me to do! Get up and say 'oh it's okay, my mothers really a Mystique, I nearly killed you all cos' I lost control of my powers and I yelled at the one person who actually partially understands me again! Why does he__ even bother talking to me? I'm so cruel and cold tawards him an' he jus' keeps comin' back for more. Stupid idiot._ Looking at the French doors that led onto the balcony Rogue half expected him to be there. He wasn't. _He'll probably nevah want to see me again. So whah am I so upset? That's wha' I wanted arghh!_ The words on the page began to swim in front of her_. He looked so… hurt when ah yelled at him though…_ A knock on the window interrupted her thoughts, and there he was standing there on the other side of the glass, across another barrier. He was smiling slightly; anyone else would have seen it as one of his rare 'normal' smiles. Rogue however saw it for what it was a nervous smile.Rogue nodded, signalling for him to come in.

His heart was in his mouth, he'd never been so nervous in all his life, the thing was he didn't even know why he was so nervous around her. It wasn't because of her powers, he didn't really care about them, she covered up head to toe, if anyone touched her skin it was their own fault. Quietly he opened the doors, his smile brighter than before. "Hey Cherie"

"Hi Cajun"

"Sorry 'bout befo'."

"'s all right."

Remy grinned, crossing the room he went towards his usual perch the desk, flipping the chair around and sitting on it backwards in one quick fluid motion, Rogue meanwhile sat on the end of her bed.

"Where's de kitty-kat? I'm normally waitin' out dere forever 'till she leaves."

Rogue chuckled softly, "she's watchin' You, Me an' Dupree downstairs with the others."

Remy nodded, he needed to talk to her, but he knew she wouldn't listen, "listen Rogue… I have ta go back 'ome pour a little while, not long jus' a week or two."

Rogue's eye darkened slightly but she nodded. "Cher, will y tell me wha's de matter wit' y'?"

"Nothing! Why does everyone keep askin' me that!"

"Cos 'everyone' cares about cha cher! Dey're all worried… so'm I."

"Well I'm fine."

"Rogue."

"Bye Cajun, have a safe trip."

"Rogue… please jus' talk ta me." Remy started he knew she wasn't listening, "Rogue sil vous palit… 'm not sayin' dat I understan' wha y' goin through…"

"That's righ' y' don't know Remy, Just go now!" She got up and moved towards the white wooden door leading to the corridor, opening it a walking out.

Sighing Remy turned looking at the balcony, mumbling, "c'ya Rogue." _Why did I even bother comin'? 's not like she's suddenly gonna actually talk ta me properly._

"Remy?" Rogue was standing at the door, "sorry."

A soft genuine smile crept onto his lips, "c'mon, sit down, 'm sorry t'."

Step one you say we need to talk  
She walks you say sit down it's just a talk

**_She smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As she goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_**

"Hey Rogue, you've just like, missed the end of the film, but we're watchin' night at the museum now, wanna watch it too."

Rogue nodded, avoiding direct eye contact with Kitty because she knew Kitty would realise something was wrong… well something else was wrong.

"Okay I'm like, just getting a drink you want one?" She finished, smiling and pointing towards the kitchen.

"yeah thanks Kit." Smiling slightly Rogue turned around and headed towards the rec. room. Leaving Kitty to worry over her friend. _If she like wanted to talk to me she can, like she knows she can, all she has to do is like come to me. She seems so down… I thought she was getting better after mystique and everything… maybe she like wasn't…_ _ow what the… _

Bobby was standing next to her with two ice trays, one with ice cream the secnd with drinks, "sorry Kitty didn't see you there, are you goin' to the kitchen?"

"Like yeah." Kitty replied, snapping back into her cheerful self.

"Tell Sam not to forget the chips kay?"

"Yeah, yeah" Kitty sighed, Rogue had changed, she was reclusive before, but now… now it was worse, they where losing her.

**_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_**

2 weeks later, Bayville Park

Rogue made her way closer and closer to what her stupid mind kept drifting towards. Him. He was sitting at the base of a tree in the centre of the park, slouched against the tree, legs sprawled out in front of him, I-pod in hand, his copper hair had been cut from last time, now his fringe rested just above his crimson and onyx eyes instead of over them. It was strange that Remy could get away with his eyes in public, he'd told her that most people thought they where contacts, and if they didn't he just talked his way out of it. Suddenly Rogue realised she was only a couple of metre's away from him. Only now did she see the art book on his lap, with sketches of landscapes and people scattered around him, pencils and small stones holding them down, "Remy…"

Smiling Remy looked up, "hey river rat, wha' y' doin' out 'ere all alone?"

Rolling her eyes Rogue collapsed next to him, "avoidin' tha mansion at all expense."

Chuckling he carried on sketching the women he had been drawing, one was older, in her forties, the other Rogue suddenly felt jealous of, she was younger, a couple years older than Remy and extremely beautiful.

Struggling to keep her voice even Rogue asked about the two women he was drawing, smiling brightly Remy used the end of his pencil to point to the women, "Dat one dere is mon Tante Mattie, she makes de bes' Gumbo's in de worl', she's been sorta like a mom ta me, an dis belle one 'ere is ma soon ta be sister-in-law Mercy, she's marryin' mon frere Henri dis October. Poor femme."chuckling Rogue shoved Remy, "that's cruel."

"To Mercy I know… Ow!"

Rogues smile faded slightly… "so how was you're trip back home?"

""De usual, I've been 'commanded' to carry on working for bucket head, mais I still 'ave ta go college, kinda sucks really not only am I forced to work for a terrorist wit' a tin bucket on his head but I have ta go college t'."

Biting her bottom lip Rogue studied his face, his forehead creased, concentrating on the artwork on his lap, eyes flashing, glowing almost. "ya know… ya could always ask the professor for help, he can protect you."

"Yeah but wha' about my family Rogue, what will happen to them?" Remy turned to eyes flashing angrily, but Rogue saw a brief flash of something else… hope? Thanks?

"They put you in this position I the first place! And I'm sure a bunch of thieves can look after themselves anyway."

"'S not dat easy… even if I did go t' de prof. I'd be puttin' de mansion at risk."

"They put you in this position I the first place! And I'm sure a bunch of thieves can look after themselves anyway."

"'S not dat easy… even if I did go t' de prof. I'd be puttin' de mansion at risk."

"We can handle Magneto…"

"'S not jus' Magneto Rogue… dere's de thieves guil' an' de assassins guil' t'. It's not as simple as y think it is."

"Yes it is, you Cajun just complicate things, God you think of the worst possible things that could happen, and if it puts anyone else's life in danger beside your own you don't risk it!"

"I'd rather not have other peoples blood on my hands!"

"You won't!" she shouted, slightly annoyed

"How d'ya know that!" Remy challenged his eyes boring into hers.

"I just do."

Remy studied her carefully, finally shaking his head, thinking on what she said.

**_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defence  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_**

Remy found himself back outside her window, perched on the balcony wall. This time however he'd been sitting there for well over an hoar waiting for Kitty to leave. His Empathy barriers where pounding against his skull, like a bad migraine, only aspirin didn't work on it. Rogue was lying on her bed, her back to the balcony, face buried under her left arm. Kitty had been with her for hours, incessantly chattering and reassuring her, like a close friend should, but at the same time she kept her distance, not out of fear from her touch but because she was unsure how to handle Rogue now. Reaching out to her Remy felt Rogues emotions, choking on the onslaught of emotions passing through him, he quickly Remy sent reassuring messages, telling her he was there, and waiting for her. Finally Kitty left, as soon as the door shut Rogues shoulders began to shake, within the space of a heartbeat Remy was sitting next to her on the bed and pulling her into his covered arms whispering a mixture of French and English into her ear. Remy stayed there holding Rogue in his arms all night, stroking her hair, watching over her as she slept.

**_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life_**

"We are the future Charles, not them." Magneto's cold voice echoed around the room, his four lackeys' and the brotherhood behind him. The x-men with Charles Xavier stood at the opposite end of the room, ready to fight. Gambit mentally rolled his eyes, sending an exasperated look at Colossus and Pyro, the latter grinned and the former nodded.

"Magneto let them go, let the authorities take care of them."

Magneto chuckled in irony, "do you honestly believe that they'll punish these animals?" Mageto gestured to the injured group of terrorists, the Friends of Humanity, who where floating in between the two groups, tied up and held there by Magneto. "You have far to much faith in them Charles. Gambit." Stepping foreword Remy looked cautiously at the x-men then at Magneto. Magneto had a cold tilt in his lips, a hidden smirk. Sabretooth was growling slightly, suddenly Remy grew very nervous very quickly.

"wha'?" Remy asked casually, not drooping a hint at his inner feelings.

"Demonstrate to the x-men you're true powers. Destroy the 'friends of humanity.' I know you've been holding back against them… it's to you're credit really, not wanting to cripple your brothers and sisters, but these, these you need not worry about they are inferior."

Remy's throat tightened, but still he displayed no outward signs other than boredom and complacency. Two masks that up until now had worked well.

"Wha' d'ya mean?" _shit need a plan quickly, why don't the x-men do something!_

"Kill them. With you're powers."

"What? But dey… you've got dem tied up!"

"Yes, but I've noticed your… devotion slipping, and it is having an adverse effect on the team, so prove your loyalty kill them," Magneto lent in, whispering the last part in Remy's ear, "or I kill you."

_This was defiantly not part of the contract…_ Rogues eyes caught his, she looked at him, and pleading with him… did he really have a choice? Stepping foreword he felt Rogues anger and disappointment, but he also felt some relief. _Can I live with 'er anger? Oui, mais not 'er disappointment in me. _Stopping he turned around to Magneto.

"Set them down." Maintaining his mask Remy stared into Magneto cold metal eyes, finally Magneto relented and set the eight men down. "t'anks." With that he drew out his cards charging several of them and, instead of throwing them at the terrorists, he threw them into Magneto and Sabretooth. Smirking Remy said "whoops guess I missed." With that the old warehouse flew into life, the X-men ran foreword to attack the brotherhood, while Remy starved of Magneto and Sabretooth simultaneously.

Pyro and Colossus stood unsure of whom to fight both refused to attack Remy but at the same time fought the x-men. Pyro even sending a fire dragon after Sabretooth so Gambit could concentrate on Magneto.

Magneto went flying into a far wall after the combined attack of Gambit and Cyclops. Scott stood facing his former enemy for a moment before nodding and carrying on.

"Gumbo move!" Logan shouted, immediately Remy turned to see Sabretooth flying towards him, before he could react he was tackled to the floor lying on his back. The wind temporally knocked out of him. Sabretooth picked Gambit up by the throat, holding him a foot off the ground. Remy Kicked hard, collapsing onto the ground, this time re-covering in time to starve off a flurry of attacks made by the overgrown cat.

Finally, Remy managed to knock Sabretooth unconscious using his bo-staff and two playing cards. What Remy didn't realise was that Magneto was back on his feet.

Remy looked up finding Rogue fighting the blob with Wanda's powers, Finally she managed to stop her opponent by sending dozens of electric blue blots into him knocking him out. All of the Brotherhood was out, it was just Colossus and Pyro left, who weren't posing a serious threat, Pyro sending the occasional fire puppy at one of the x-men, and Colossus deflecting the majority of attacks. Suddenly his bo-staff was yanked out of his hands and wrapped around his torso, crushing his ribs and making it difficult to breathe.

Magneto appeared in front of his former acolyte. Smirking. I have to commend you on your courage my young friend, you did not however listen to me." Tightening the twist metal around his body Remy cried out in pain, the only thing holding him up was Magnetos old on him. "And now you will pay the price."

"y' know I never really liked you anyway, an' y've saved me a massive job in explainin' why I've stopped workin' for y'." Gambit joked, smirking at Magneto, whose fist clenched, pain shot through Remy and his vision began to fade, but not before he saw a look of shock cross magnetos face and Rogue standing next him. Losing consciousness Remy fell towards the ground, but someone caught him before he hit it.

_**As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came**_

Rogue stayed in the med. Room all night and for the majority of the next day, only leaving to get changed and have a wash, and only because the professor had threatened to forcibly remove her from the med room permanently if she did not. Hank had done all he could for him, two ribs on his right side were cracked, another broken. On the way back to the mansion he'd given everyone a fright when his right lung collapsed, but Hank was quick to respond, assuring Rogue that there would be no lasting damage, though he would suffer with it for a couple of months. He'd also told her that although being unconscious would not be good for a long time, for now it was probably for the best as he'd avoid a lot of pain.

Xavier knew of Gambit's intentions of leaving Magnetos Acolytes, surprising him one night in the previous week. He also knew Rogue was the main reason he'd come to him. It was at her persuasion that he'd gone to the professor for help. He'd telepathically communicated this to all the x-men while they were in the warehouse.

Slowly Remy opened his eyes, the lights momentarily blinding his sensitive eyes, groaning he pulled his left arm over his eyes to block out the light. That's when he realised it. He was on a hospital bed with no shirt, bandages covering his mid-section. Letting his left arm fall he noticed two other changes, one he had stubble the second, and far more alarming he had an IV drip in is arm. This immediately made him cringe.

"Ah! Good to see you back amongst the living mister LeBeau! How are you?" Hank made his way over to his only patient.

"Feels like I've bin' run over by a train a coupl'a times," reaching to his throat he carried on, "Then shoved a chainsaw down ma throat."

Laughing Hank checked over Remy's vitals, before pouring him a glass of water and handing to him. As he tried to sit up a shooting pain ran up his right side, instantly Remy clutched, swearing slightly. "Guess 'm still on de mend non?"

"Guess so young man."

"So wha' 'ave I done t' myself?"

Raising an eyebrow Hank looked at his charge, "you have cracked two ribs and broken one, you have also had a collapsed lung and suffered a lack of oxygen and unconsciousness for an extended period of time."

"How long 'ave I been out?"

"Two weeks, we where beginning to fret over your health, but you seem perfectly awake… how do you feel? Are you tired? Nauseous?"

"Tired, wha' happened?"

Hank looked momentarily confused. "When? Oh at the warehouse, well Rogue used her powers to stop Magneto, she saved your life another couple of seconds and I may not of been able to help you."

"Is Rogue okay?" Remy asked trying to sit up straighter.

"Yes, yes, overly worried about you but otherwise fine, everyone's at school now, in fact they should be back soon."

Rogue ran from Scott car, shouting a quick thank you over her back as she went, racing to the med-bay where Remy was still laying unconscious this morning. A part of her warned herself to be too hopeful, that he might still be unconscious, however this was largely ignored. When she finally reached the med room Rogue found the bed empty, fear momentarily gripped her, until she heard his voice.

"hey Rogue, y' got here in a hurry." Remy was standing near the toilets with a pair of dark blue jeans on put still no top.

"Remy! Are you okay shouldn't you be resting? Where's doctor McCoy?"

"Whoa Chere, one question at a time oui? Apparently I should be but I've never been good at dat, and de blue docs gone off somewhere, think he went to talk ta de prof."

"Go back to bed!" Rogues ordered pointing to the hospital bed. Remy tilted his head to to the side and smirked, "is dat an order m'am?"

"Yes, now go!" Rogue tried to surpress her smiling, only mildly succeeding.

"Make me." He challenged, stepping closer.

Rogue blushed slightly, and mentally thanked god he couldn't see it because of her make-up.

"Y' blushing." Remy grinned

"Am not."

"Y' are, I can always tell when y' blush."

"Mr. LeBeau, care to get back on that bed and rest?" Hank asked as he walked all the other teachers in tow.

"Non not really." He replied grinning

Ororo raised one of her perfect eyebrows before telling him to 'do as he was told, before he hurt himself.' With a final look at Rogue Remy sighed and carefully got back on his bed.

Later on that night Charles Xavier was gazing out the window onto the vast mansion lawn. Magneto was now under Special Forces custody and the world was 'safe.' Sighing Xavier remembered a time when he'd lost a close friend… and when a close friend lost him, both going their separate ways, and where still going there separate ways.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_


End file.
